Dєѕтıиy тrαvєł
by Light.Dark-KristalAngel
Summary: "¡Suéltame humana!" Su tono furioso le heló la sangre en las venas. El robot miró a los ojos de la chica, llenos de miedo y… ¿preocupación? "¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?", le espetó cortante. Melissa sintió el filo de la espada apisonarse aún más contra.
1. тrusт

**_Destiny travel...

* * *

_**

**_Trust

* * *

_**

Un coche negro, veloz, avanzo con rapidez alborotando el aire a su alrededor.

Dentro del vehículo, un chico pelinegro de unos diecisiete años, ojos color esmeralda, tenía las manos crispadas en el volante.

En el asiento del copiloto estaba una chica con una larga caellera negra y unos ojos de color azul marino, aparentaba unos catorce años.

Estaba escuchando música con su Ipod y estaba mucho más relajada que su acompañante.

Miro de manera casual por la ventanilla del coche, echo un vistazo a la placa metálica en la que estaba escrito _New York City-100 Km_, y esta desapareció de su vista en menos de un segundo.

La chica lo miro de reojo.

—Jasper, no es para tanto, y lo sabes—comento mientras rodaba los ojos.

El mencionado entrecerró los ojos mirándola molesto.— ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡Deberíamos haber llegado hace cinco horas! —se quejo Jasper irritado.

Lo cierto era que la chica estaba en lo cierto, pero la tranquilidad de esta lo irritaba mucho más que el hecho de haberse perdido. Habían encontrado el camino correcto hace un par de minutos, pero aun así Jasper se había quedado enfurruñado.

—Vale Jazz, tienes razón, es un desastre. —comento la chica rodando los ojos.

— ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que molestarme, _Issa_? —pregunto Jasper echando chispas por los ojos.

El chico sabia que no le gustaba que la llamaran asi, pero no surgio efecto.

—No que yo sepa.

Melissa miro por la ventana, noto que unas finas gotas empezaban a caer desde el cielo. La chica levanto una ceja algo extrañada al notar que su teléfono había dejado de funcionar.

_Pero si estaba cargado...

* * *

_

El suelo estaba de un color gris, los arboles habían perdido sus hojas. El cielo, de un color azul oscuro tenía cierta iluminación plateada, la luna llena iluminaba el lugar.

A unos metros del precipicio estaban dos robots que luchaban con rapidez.

Uno era de color negro y naranja, el otro era blanco y lila. El blanco tenía una espada amarilla en uno de sus brazos, la usaba con mucha habilidad. El negro lanzaba rayos y misiles. El primero parecía estar más dañado.

— Blackbeetle…—susurro el robot blanco con odio mientras lo atacaba con la espada, el otro intercepto el ataque protegiéndose con uno de sus brazos.

—Pareces cansado—dijo el otro divertido, con un pequeño empuje consiguió recuperar la distancia ente su oponente. El robot blanco estaba ya a medio metro del precipicio.

El robot negro se acercaba a paso lento— Admítelo, te_ gané_.

La batalla empezó de nuevo, el robot negro empezó disparo y dio justo en el brazo en el que el robot blanco tenía la espada, este ya no podía utilizar su brazo.

El que correspondía al nombre de Blackbeetle lanzo misiles, estas empujaron al otro hasta el precipicio, logro no caerse utilizando el otro brazo para sujetarse.

Black se acerco con deliberada lentitud hacia el precipicio—Vamos, ¿es todo lo que puedes?— Espero unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.—Last chance, tu _sabes_ lo que quiero. ¿Qué dices, sí o sí?

Los ojos de color rojo sangre del robot se convirtieron en un fina línea llena de odio y determinación— ¡Jamás te ayudaré! —gritó.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuanta, un torbellino de color azul metálico apareció.

—Como quieras…—comento Black con tono de burla mientras le disparo la mano, este no pudo resistir mas, cayó en el torbellino azul oscuro que en ese momento se desvaneció.

El robot negro noto lo que había pasado—Esto no era parte del plan...

* * *

Melissa miraba el cielo, sus ojos reflejaban confusión, se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba sumamaente nerviosa por alguna razon desconocida.

Un sentimiento que apareció dentro de ella y se expandió en todo su ser. Inspiro hondo, Jasper noto este hecho, pero la ignoro completamente.

El cielo se había puesto de un color más oscuro, y con un cierto toque plateado. La chica noto un brillo en el cielo, bien podía pasar por una estrella fugaz, pero…

— ¡Jasper! —exclamo Melissa bastante sorprendida, pero con un toque de miedo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto con fastidio,_ ¿y ahora qué?_

Melissa miro sorprendida la velocidad con la que se acercaba al suelo.

Hubo un choque, una nube de polvo se expandió a un radio de diez metros. Jasper freno el coche de golpe, alterado. Sus ojos de color verde estaban llenos de pánico. Los dos se habrían estrellado con el cristal de no ser por los cinturones de seguridad.

La nube de polvo empezó a disiparse.

Melissa se quito el cinturón y abrió la puerta de golpe.— ¡Issa! —grito Jasper, salió del coche de golpe por su prima.

Hacia frio, la pelinegra de froto los brazos intentando calentarse, se acerco despacio, pero con mucha curiosidad a pesar de su nerviosidad. Algo dentro de ella sabía con seguridad que algo iba a pasar, y tuvo razón.

En unos segundos, todo rastro de polvo en el aire desapareció. Melissa se dio cuenta de que había un gran agujero a unos dos metros de la carretera.

Una silueta empezó a distinguirse, y un par de ojos rojos brillaron. La chica tembló por un segundo, sorprendida por el odio que había en esos ojos de color rojo sangre.

Tanto Jasper como Melissa se sorprendieron por la figura que salió del hueco dejado por el impacto: era un robot, y estaba herido.

Este fue rodeado por una corriente eléctrica azul celeste, se arrodillo apoyándose con su espada en el suelo gritando de dolor.

Melissa se acerco al robot, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba a su lado cogiéndolo de los hombros en un intento de ayudarlo.

— ¡Suéltame _humana_! —su tono furioso le helo la sengre en las venas, Melissa se encogió asustada. Habia un gran odio detras de esa palabra.

La chica sintio la espada apretarse mas contra su cuello.

— ¡Melissa! — grito Jasper preocupado, era la primera vez que de verdad temía por ella.

El robot miro a los ojos azules de la chica, identifico miedo y… ¿preocupación? Eso lo sorprendió, ¿quería ayudarlo?

— ¿_Why_?

— ¿Qué? — dijo la chica confundida ante el susurro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? — espeto, la chica sintió el metal apretarseaun más al cuello.

—Yo…—empezó, a pesar de sentir miedo, saber que estaba en peligro, de alguna u otra manera…—_sé_ que no me harás daño.

Mellisa se sorprendió, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

Hasta ella pensó que se estaba inventando una mentira, pero no era así. El robot detecto la sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, aparte de sus sensaciones anteriores.

Este quito rápidamente su espada, Melissa inspiro profundamente y exhalo con alivio.

La chica miro sus ojos de color sangre con un deje de culpabilidad, una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La chica se levanto y tendió su mano, el robot la miro sorprendido.

Jasper tenía la misma expresión sorprendida, pero poco a poco, la furia empezaba a apoderarse de él.

No sin cierta vacilación, el robot cogió la mano de la chica. — ¿_Who are you_? —pregunto Melissa en cuanto le cogió la mano.

Después de unos segundos de silencio y sorpresa por parte del robot, decidio responderle. —Rokusho.

— ¡¿Qué _crees _que estás haciendo?

La pelinegra miro a Jazz, estaba claramente furioso. Estuvo demasiado sorprendido para intervenir antes, pero la sensacion desaparecia poco a poco. — ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Lo último que falta es que quisieras llevarlo con nosotros!

Jazz se sorprendió al notar que Melissa se quedara inusualmente callada.

— ¡Melissa, él _no_ vendrá con nosotros! ¡Esto es asunto de la policía, del FBI, pero definitivamente, no el_ nuestro_!

—Jazz…

— ¡Nada de Jazz! ¡_Es_ peligroso, y lo _sabes_! — el chico estaba realmente furioso.

—Jasper, hay dos opciones, o nos llevas, o yo continuaré a pie.

— ¡Pero es que no te das cuenta…!

—No Jazz, ¡lo que pasa es que me doy cuenta de más cosas que tú! —comento la chica entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, —no negaré que has dado en el clavo en algunas cosas, pero lo que sí sé es que no cambairé de opinion.

Por su parte, Rokusho estaba sumamente sorprendido. No entendía para nada la actitud de la chica.

—Lo lamentaras…—dijo entre dientes mientras abría la puerta del piloto y encendio las luces delanteras del coche.

Melissa sonrió.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, fue inspirado en un viaje por una autopista hacia poco más de una semana, fue reeditado mucho tiempo después, quise mejorarlo. Espero sinceramente que haya quedado mejor._

_Son impresionantes las ideas que se pueden llegar a tener después de haberse despertado a las seis de la mañana. xD_

_PS: En mi este ffic, los medabots, tienen más o menos un metro y medio._

_PS 2: Dejar reviews, o no dejar reviews, esa es la pregunta... (?)_

_xD_


	2. ¿whαт?

_Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que se entienda, lo presenté más bien como pequeñas escenas, se me da mejor por lo que pude comprobar xD_

_Espero que esté bien, ;)_

_._

_

* * *

._

_**Destiny travel**_

_._

_

* * *

._

¿_Qué?_

_._

_

* * *

._

Melissa amarró su pelo en una coleta, y tras un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada, salió por la puerta principal.

La arena crujía bajo sus sandalias mientras caminaba hasta el borde la orilla del mar. Una ligera brisa soplaba desde el norte y ondulaba el vestido de color turquesa que llevaba hasta el muslo. Se frotó los brazos mientras inhalaba el aire fresco de la mañana.

— ¡Eli! ―ese grito límpido quebró el silencio de la madrugada.

.

* * *

.

_«Nada más avanzar dos pasos, gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo; a duras penas conseguía sostenerse con las manos mientras una violenta corriente eléctrica lo traspasaba._

_Después de que remitiera unos momentos más tarde, Melissa se acercó cuidadosamente al lado de Rokusho, cuyo cuerpo estaba temblando. _

_La chica lo cogió de la mano en un intento de levantarlo, pero el robot era incapaz de caminar en línea recta. _

_Jasper, por su lado, abrió la puerta principal refunfuñando con molestia. Entró en el salón y se adentró en el pasillo con precipitación: él no era parte de esto y tampoco quería estarlo. _

_Sin embargo, luego se quedó quieto por un segundo y miró hacia atrás. En su mirada esmeralda podía notarse preocupación... y culpa.»_

_._

_

* * *

._

Melissa dio la media vuelta sorprendida.

Hacia ella corría una chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía una minifalda de color negro y un _t-short_ de manga larga con rayas rojas y negras en posición horizontal. Su cabello de color negro oscuro con mechas rojas le llegaba hasta el hombro. Miraba a Melissa con un brillo de alegría a través de sus pupilas doradas.

— ¡No me digas que no te alegras de verme!

Esbozó una mueca de fingida indignación, a lo que Melissa rodó los ojos.

—Es solo que me sorprende verte aquí, ¿no deberías estar en Miami disfrutando del sol?

—Bah, mi padre tuvo que ir a Italia, así que llegamos antes.

—Vane...—empezó Melissa con reproche. La mencionada suspiró con cansancio.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mi madrastra se fue a Montreal así que...

_._

_

* * *

._

_«__Un hombre de unos veintitrés años estaba sentado tranquilamente en la silla de la cocina._

_Su pelo era corto, negro, y con reflejos azabaches a la luz. Sus ojos eran de un color muy claro que recordaban vagamente al hielo. _

_Leía con atención las noticias a través de su ordenador portátil. Cogió el vaso de coca cola que llevaba un par de cubitos de hielo y bebió un trago._

_El ruido de los neumáticos del coche al frenar llamó parcialmente su atención. _

_Un grito aterrador lo hizo sobresaltar de la silla, pero lo que realmente le heló la sangre fue el timbre, que no le pareció humano._

— _¡Alex! _

_Reconoció la voz de Melissa, y le preocupó el hecho de que le temblara la voz. El grito había sonado tan cerca, peligrosamente cerca... Se levantó de golpe, dobló por el pasillo y entró en el salón. _

_Habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso...__»_

.

* * *

.

—_..._ volviste.

Melissa acabó la oración en un susurro mientras la contemplaba con sospecha.

— ¿Y _Jessica_?

— ¡Uf! ¡Menos mal que se fue a Italia! — exclamó la chica molesta; era obvio que la mencionada no le agradaba.

Después de evaluar a Vanessa con la mirada, Melissa suspiró con resignación después de comentar:

—Yo tampoco la soporto.

Vanessa recuperó el buen humor unos segundos más tarde.

— ¿Y tú no debías haber llegado ayer por la tarde?

Melissa rodó los ojos divertida mientras decía: — Es una_ larga_ historia.

—Déjame adivinar, Jasper se perdió.

—Bue...si, en _parte_―farfulló ella.

_Aquí hay gato encerrado,_ pensó Vanessa, escéptica.

.

* * *

.

_«__Alex parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba teniendo una alucinación. _

— _Pero que rayos... ―balbuceó._

—_Alex por favor, te lo explicaré más tarde, ayúdame con esto...— la chica se esforzó para que su tono de voz fuera cristalino, decidido._

_El robot se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el suelo. Melissa se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca, que llevaba unos cuantos libros aparentemente nuevos, hecha de vidrio y bordada de diseños plateados. _

_Melissa empujó el libro que poseía una portada azul. Entonces, una pequeña parte de la pared que estaba al lado de la biblioteca desapareció dejando lugar a una puerta metálica que se abrió automáticamente. Todos miraron a la chica con los ojos abiertos. _

_Jasper, que hasta ahora estuvo viendo la escena, se quedó helado. A pesar de su estado, una conexión se estableció en su cabeza._

—_Por eso hay tantos pasillos... _

_Lo dijo en voz tan baja que solo Rokusho notó su presencia...__»_

.

* * *

.

Para cualquier persona, Melissa se mostraba relajada y natural, pero Vanessa la conocía bien, demasiado bien, y por esa razón se dio cuenta de las manos crispadas de la pelinegra, por no mencionar el hecho de que sus ojos tomaron un brillo peculiar.

Lo que aún no sabía Vanessa, era que sí había algo encerrado, pero no era precisamente un gato.

— ¡Vamos! ¿No decías que tu tío acaba de renovar la casa?

Melissa tardó un par de segundos en contestar:

— Sí, pero es que aún no está todo arreglado y... — la chica de cabellera azabache se encontró gesticulando con las manos sola—. ¿Vane? ―inquirió unos segundos después mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

Melissa se percató que Vanessa estaba a unos metros distancia de la entrada.

— ¡Espera!

_._

_

* * *

._

_«—Espera un segundo...—farfulló Alex en estado de shock—, ¿cómo lo sabias?— intentó que la pregunta sonara ligera; el ambiente ya estaba bastante tenso como para añadirle leña al fuego. _

—_Lo supe desde hace tiempo, te vi una vez y me pico la curiosidad...—empezó diciendo Melissa encogiéndose de hombros. _

_La chica le hizo señas a Rokusho para que se acercara, este se levantó con dificultad y avanzó a paso lento. Melissa ya estaba entrando, Alex esperó a que pase el alienígena y luego los siguió. _

_El interior era digno de un laboratorio salido de una película S.F._

_Para Rokusho no era una sorpresa, pero sí para Jasper, que no entró, pero echo una ojeada contrariado; dividido entre la curiosidad y la terquedad. Finalmente, optó por la segunda. _

— _¡Dime que es una pesadilla!— exclamó Jazz molesto. Obviamente, esto no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. _

_Melissa, Alex y Rokusho miraron al chico de diecisiete años, parecía ser el único que estaba fuera de lugar.»_

_._

_

* * *

._

Vanessa entró en el salón, cuyo rostro denotaba una expresión inquisitiva.

¿_Entonces porque esta tan nerviosa?, _se extrañó ella.

Melissa llegó corriendo y se sorprendió al ver que Vanessa le estaba arqueando una ceja.

—Esto... ¿quieres pizza?— preguntó Melissa con una mirada demasiado inocente para ser cierta.

— ¿Quién eres?

Una voz metálica, definitivamente inhumana, dejó a Vanessa helada, con la mirada fija en Melissa; esta soltó una risita nerviosa.

Vanessa se dio la media vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con un par de ojos rojos, que la contemplaban sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

.

* * *

.

_Esto es todo por ahora,_

_Arrivederchi;_

_:D_


	3. иσтıcıαs

_**Destiny Travel.**_

* * *

**иσтıcıαs

* * *

**

—_Naa_, no se preocupen, mi amiga solo se asusto por...—la chica se estrujaba los sesos en busca de alguna respuesta.

Melissa se hallaba delante de la puerta de la puerta de su casa, explicandole a dos desconocidos porqué escucharon un grito de pavor que perforaria los timpanos a cualquiera.

—...por una ar...gaa...un raton— dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza mientras gesticulaba con las manos. El hombre de unos treinta años rodo los ojos, mientras que su pareja, una chica morena, asintia con comprension.— _Aja_, era grande, ni yo sé de donde salio.

—A mi tambien me paso una vez...—reconocio la mujer con una mueca. El hombre empezo a reirse, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, sin éxito evidente.

—¡No te rias, fue horrible!...—la mujer le pego el hombro amistosamente.

Melissa suspiro aliviada mientras miraba a los desconocidos alejarse, se adentro en la casa y cerro la puerta.

—¿Una rata?— le pregunto Vanessa indignada, una vez que su amiga se dio la vuelta.

—Raton—. Contraataco la chica entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—Es igual. ¿Donde esta tu imaginacion cuando se necesita?

—De vacaciones.

Melissa se sento en el sofa del salon, al lado de Jasper. El chico estaba mirando la tele de brazos cruzados.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Melissa al percatarse de su presencia y funcio el ceño, despues volvio a prestar antencion a la television. La chica suspiro.

_Echo de menos al Jasper de antes..._

Miro a Vanessa, que estaba haciendo un puchero, aun molesta por la invencion de su amiga.

Melissa no pudo mas y se echo a reir ante las quejas de Vanessa.

* * *

—Hola chicos— Alex, entro en el salon con un cuenco lleno de _pop_ _corn_ a mano.— Ah, ¿ya se fueron?

—Si—. Respondio la chica pelirroja— Hace como media hora.

Vanessa cogio el cuenco gustosa y cogio unas palomitas.

—¿Y_ ella_ porqué tiene que quedarse?— pregunto Jazz despectivamente, refiriendose a Vane.

Alex palmeo la espelda de Jasper.

— Anda, no seas asi, es la amiga de Eli y es bienvenida aqui.— Miro a Vanessa, esta la devolvio la sonrisa y le saco la lengua a Jazz. Este bufo molesto. Alex estiro la mano a Jasper y este le paso el mando a distancia.

Se sento al lado de Melissa y cambio de canal y lo dejo en el noticiero.

Rokuso habia entrado en el salon hacia un par de minutos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

_El tres de Septiembre, se detecto una perturbacion electromagnetica en la estratosfera._ Unas imagenes de diferentes colores aparecio en la pantalla de la television, dejando a todos estupefactos. _Se tomaron fotos a traves de los satelites, al parecer una especie de meteorito continuo la trayectoria desde la estratosfera hasta la tierra. _Unas imagenes reflejaron lo que la mujer decia. _ Unos extranjeros afirmaron haber visto chocar una especie de meteorito. _Las imagenes de un hombre rubio y ojos grises aparecio a la pantalla junto a una mujer de piel morena, ojos azules y una larga cabellera rojiza.

Melissa ladeo la cabeza. —Son las mismas personas que preguntaron por el grito de Vanessa esta mañana...

Alex, Jasper y Vanessa miraron a Melissa, sorprendidos ante la curiosa coincidencia. Volvieron a fijarse en la tele.

_"Estabamos de camping, cuando mi novia me llamo la atencion acerca de una estrella fugaz." _

Dijo el hombre, incomodo.

_"Me parecio que era un poco grande para serlo, y entonces me di cuenta que se acercaba en nuestra direccion." _La mujer hablo con toda la tranquilidad._"Me llevé un susto de muerte cuando paso por encima de nosotros, creo que a unos 500 metros distancia..._" La voz de la pelirroja se convirtio en un murmullo.

La imagen de la pantalla cambio, y se pudo notar un agujero en la tierra, al lado se podia divisar el panel de la autopista. Estaba escrito '_New York City_—_100 Km'_.

_"No sabemos que pudo haber dejado una grieta tan enorme, ya que ninguno de los meteoritos conocidos hasta ahora llego a formarlo. Segun nuestros especialistas, encontraron un trozo de metal con propiedades bastante interesantes." _Mostraron un trozo de metal de color blanco, manchado con algunos trozos de tierra. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años aparecio al lado de la mujer. "_Habia unas pequeñas piezas electronicas, pegadas al metal, que en realidad es una mezcla de titanio,diamante y otro elemento que no existe en la tierra. Ninguna nave especial que tengamos en la orbita, nisiquiera uno de los mejores, habria podido resistir al impacto."_

Despues de unos cuantos comentarios sobre si se trataba de un extreterrestre, cambiaron de tema. Reinaba el silencio en el salon.

Jasper hacia un esfuerzo para no gritar. —Os lo dije, _es_ peligroso.— Le dedico una mueca de enfado a su prima que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, después se dirigia a la cocina cuando se encontro con el robot. Reprimio un escalofrio y subio las escaleras.

* * *

Eli salio por la ventana del segundo piso y se sento sobre el techo de la casa, en una posicion casi horizontal. Miro el cielo. Pequeñas estrellas brillaban con intensidad, la medialuna estaba en la mitad del cielo. Unas nubes oscuras estaban mas alla, en el horizonte. Iba a llover esta noche. El frio viento relajo a la chica.

—Que precioso...—murmuro.

—Cierto.

La chica se sobresalto, y estuvo a punto de pegar el grito de su vida al percatarse de la presencia de alguien mas a su lado.

Llevo una mano a su corazon y suspiro varias veces antes de recobrar el aliento.

—Una reaccion _normal._

Melissa miro a Rokusho entrecerrando los ojos, y después de inspirar el fresco aire, no tuvo fuerzas para quedarse enfadada. Rodo los ojos y se limito a contemplar las finas nubes oscuros, que se acercaban con lentitud.

Rokusho la miraba con intensidad, y curiosidad. No la comprendia, y dudaba que en algun momento lo consiguiera. La chica, perdida en sus pensamientos y algo adormecida, estaba sentada a su lado, completamente relajada. Como si nada.

—No lo entiendo...

Melissa ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

—¿El _qué_?


End file.
